jojoveinfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Hunter
Vampire Hunter is a route of progression a player can take on after crafting a garlic syringe and using an "injection chair" found in a vampire hunter trainer house (or crafted). These are found in villages somewhat commonly. After becoming a vampire hunter, the player becomes immune to the Vampire status. Vampire hunters boast increased attack speed allowing them to wield heavier weapons easily, the ability to create special weapons / armor such as crossbows, and the power to make potions that give them vampire abilities. They also have drastically higher attack power. Vampire Hunters specialize in smiting undead/unholy mobs, and so their crossbows / stakes / axes smite the undead preventing them from regenerating and dealing full damage. A vampire hunter has a blue nametag (both above their head and in chat) in comparison to the purple text of a vampire. Gameplay Changes Increased Stats Vampire Hunter players get much faster attack speed and 2.5x attack power, putting their dps considerably above even vampires and making slow weapons that disable shields more viable. Taking Over Villages Vampire Hunters can capture villages by right clicking their totems. If the beam is white, it will be easy to claim. If it is purple, however, the player must first take out all of the vampires in the area, and potentially villagers that have been turned into vampires. When a village becomes taken over, villagers get garlic in their blood making them immune to sucking/vampire and vampire hunter specialist traders appear. Hunters guard the area. Exclusive Gear Only vampire hunters can wear swiftness armor, hunter armor, and obsidian armor. The heaven version of these sets are the best sets of armor in the game. They also are the sole wielders of the Hunter Axe and the Crossbow. Only they can brew blood potions and do alchemical things. While not exclusively locked to Hunters, Hamon Clackers and Spin Steel Balls can only be crafted by hunters. Early Access Crafting (Flans WWII) Hunters have access to exclusive regents used to craft the vehicle crafting table and weapon boxes way before vampire players do, meaning they can wield weapons such as the tommy gun (thompson) or bazooka way in advance, or make airplanes relatively quickly. Leveling Becoming a Vampire Hunter involves using garlic and glass to craft a garlic syringe (use ctrl+o in inv to few recipes of any item) and using it by right clicking on the injection chair (depicted on right) in a vampire hunter house found in some villages. Both garlic and the injection chair can also be crafted, if finding them proves too challenging. Leveling up to as far as level 4 is quite simple for a Hunter. They need to trade vampire blood obtained by killing vampires with stakes to any normal vampire hunter for knowledge. However, leveling past 4 starts to get much more expensive, costing ores and vampire books. Furthermore, this must be done at a Hunter Trainer's House. After getting what is needed from the research table, the player must do another transaction with the trainer. While initially not too big a deal, resources get more demanding as the levels go up. The max level for Hunter players, as with their Vampiric counterparts, is 14, with a hidden level 15 which has a methodology that shall remain undisclosed. A hunter can never obtain every skill on their tree, but can re-allocate their points at the cost of being (temporarily) set back a level. Vampire Hunter Trainers can also be summoned with a necronomicon ritual should locating one prove too difficult a task. Skills Main Path Alchemy Route This path focuses on building machines: garlic diffusers that repel and weaken vampires, and easy access to the Vehicle Crafting Table for WWII vehicles. The final skill senses vampires nearby in a manner similar to how Hamon users could feel the menacing energy the undead exuded. Blood Potion Route This Path focuses on learning how to brew blood potions, which give a number of status effects. However, they tend to give random negative effects. This route is mostly only viable if the player has the liver filter cyber part, in which case it will become monumentally better. it is said that vampire potions give the users vampiric powers temporarily without turning them into vampires. Battle Route This Path focuses on two major things: The ability to craft the best weapons/armor for hunters, and increased combat abilities via attack speed increase and instakill stake. It also opens up early crafting for WWII Weapon Boxes, and exclusive crafting for hamon clackers / spinning steel balls. Crossbows are very powerful ranged weapons. Removing Hunter Status To remove garlic from one's blood stream and make oneself susceptible to becoming a vampire, one must craft a sanguinaire injection and inject themselves on the chair.